Moemon Mystery Dungeon: Shadow Rescue Team
by SkarmoryCastle
Summary: The first male Moemon has been discovered! Follow Yoma and his rescue team as they discover how his appearance affects the Moemon world!
1. Chapter 1

Moemon Mystery Dungeon: Red rescue team

The first male Moemon is discovered! Follow the adventures of Yoma and his rescue team.

Prologue: Questions and Waking

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, sadly.

Welcome to the world of Moemon! As the name states, only Moemon live here. Moemon are… I'll let you find out. Before we go to this perv… I mean wonderful world, I need to ask you a few questions.

1. A delinquent is hassling a girl on a busy street, what do you do?

2. A human hand extends from the toilet, how do you react?

3. Are you often late for school?

4. Can you go into a haunted house?

You're doing well, just one more question.

5. Do you love big boobs?

Now that that's out of the way, who do you want to be your partner?

Now that all the questions are answered, let's go to the world of Moemon!

################################################## #####

_Where am I? Am I dreaming this?_

I'm lying on the cold, hard ground. I can feel grass, and a pleasant breeze. But the ground is cold. Even with the grass. Maybe it's the dew.

_I hear a voice from somewhere… I wonder who it is? _

"…Please wake up. Come on wake up."

I don't want to. I'm tired, and I want to sleep. But the ground is cold. Why is the ground so goddamn cold? Am I really stressing about a ground? I yawn, and sit up. I rub my eyes. And try to open them. Or one of them. My other eye won't open. Eh, one eye is good enough.

"Thank goodness you woke up! I was so worried!"

I turn to look at the cute, but loud and obnoxious voice. A girl, about my age (14) bends over to get a good look at my face. The cute voice fits, the girl is so cute I might die. She has pure white hair in twin tails, and an ahoge. She has bright blue eyes, and she appeared to be…glowing? Oh yeah, and she wears nothing but an orange hoodie that reaches her thighs. I can feel my face getting red, and turn away. I finally get a glimpse of where I am.

The girl and I are in a forest clearing. _I don't like hiking, I think_. I can't remember anything. The girl is talking. "I found you passed out here! It's good to see you awake! I thought you were dead! Be glad, or I would have shocked you!" she laughs at her personal joke. Her laugh is a deep, hearty laugh. It makes me think of pirates, or drunk Vikings, or pirates hanging out with drunk pirates laughing at cheap jokes.

"I'm ROTOM!" She yells this, like I can't hear or something. She jabs her hand out and hits my stomach. I double over in pain, gasping. _Air, I need air! _ Rotom ignores my pain, and still holds her hand out. "Who're you?!"

I recover from my pain, but don't answer. I finally feel something on my head. I reach up and touch it to feel a smooth surface. I try to pull it off, but it doesn't come off.

Rotom notices this. "You're a Duskull aren't you?! I've never seen a Duskull before!"

"I'm human," I say.

She laughs her drunk pirate-Viking laugh. "Are you a man too?!"

"Yes." I say with the most seriousness I can muster.

Rotom stops laughing. She then reaches out and grabs my cock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I jump back. Rotom looks surprised.

"YOU'RE A BOY! I THOUGHT BOYS WERE EXTINCT! I'M SO LUCKY, I GET TO SEE A BOY AND A DUSKULL!"

"Boys are extinct?" but I'm a boy. Rotom nods furiously.

"But I hear boys are the best explorers," she gasps. "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

She grabs my shoulders, and whispers "let's make a rescue team."

"But I'm not a…" a word pops into my mind. Thanks mind! "Moemon."

Rotom giggles. It's too cute. "Yes you are. You're a Duskull. So what's your name?"

I ignore her and go to the pond. Yeah there's a pond, though how I miss it is beyond me. I splash water into my face, and get a reflection of myself.

I have shaggy grayish purple hair and a red eye. Eye, because I wear an eye patch with a jollyroger grinning on it. I wear shorts and a cloak with ripped edges, which match my hair color. Instead of a shirt, I have bandages. It was different from what I'm used to, but I somehow became a Duskull!

################################################## ################

Hi, this is Skarmory Castle, and this is my first fanfic, so don't judge. This story was inspired by Espeon of Shadows, whose got awesome stories.

Next chapter: Lemons and Rescue teams!

Bye-nee


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Please review. I forgot to mention; Yoma has a skull mask on his head. He wears it like a hat (it's what he couldn't pull off). This chapter is the lemon chapter

Septentrion Euchoreutes: good answer, and it's supposed to go with the story.

Chapter 1: Lemons and Rescue teams

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, sadly

"What's your name?" Rotom asks. I've been sitting by the pond, staring at my reflection. How am I a Duskull? Can this count as a Duskull, it doesn't look like ordinary Duskull (our hero is a Pokémon trainer)? Rotom has finally bugged me enough that I tell her my name. How, you ask, since I can't even remember my name? Simple. I tell her a fake name.

"Yoma,'' I say. The name popped to mind, thanks again brain! And so I go with it.

''Yoma,'' she says it like she's going to eat me, which creeps me out (it shouldn't. I'm a ghost, if I'm a Duskull.) ''Now give me a name!'' she says.

"What?"

"The leader of a rescue team gives nicknames to the team members,'' she then yells, ''NAME, NAME, GIVE ME A NAME!''

"OK," I scream back, and she calms down. She needs to stop drinking so much coffee. "You'll be Rea. Happy?"

"Yes!" she then licks her lips. "Now let's make a pact."

"A what?" she whispers in my ear what a pact is.

"Take your virginity!"

"It's so we can make a bond that is unbreakable. You have to do it with all the members," Rea says happily.

"Then I'm not joining a Rescue team!"

"But you promised!"

Just then, another 'Moemon' burst into the clearing. She had short purple hair and purple eyes, and wore a purple dress with green stockings. She had red sunglasses, and butterfly wings sprouted from her back. Gee, I wonder what her favorite color is. Somehow I knew that this was a Butterfree. Butterfree was gasping ''My baby, my baby!" she then notices us. Lucky me. "Please help! An earthquake created a crevice, and my baby fell in!"

Rea finally turned serious. "Where is he?"

"In Tiny Woods!"

Rea turns to me. "Let's go!" she runs east, and I reluctantly follow.

################################################## #####################

"Here we are, Tiny woods entrance." Trees twisted to form a cave like entrance. Rea called Tiny Woods a Mystery Dungeon, but it didn't look so mysterious, except for the entrance. We walked through the arcing trees, and it looked like we stepped into a different world.

Instead of pine trees, there were bright green oak trees. It was even brighter in the 'dungeon' then in the forest, like there were two suns in here.

"Welcome to Tiny Woods. Caterpie is on the B3 floor." She started walking, but then realized I wasn't following. I was still staring in awe. Rea sighs, and grabs my cloak, and starts dragging me. After an hour of trekking (I finally started walking) when a Moemon jumped out of the trees and blocked our path.

"Fight me," she says. She was short, like a little kid, and had straight brown hair covered by a brown bird shaped hat. She wore a brown dress, and had brown wings sprout from her back.

"Pidgey, go away. I don't have time for this. I'm on a rescue mission."

"You joined a Rescue team?! All the more reason to fight!"

I step forward. "I'll fight."

Pidgey gasps. "A BOY?! A DUSKULL AT THAT!" she stares at Rea. "You lucky bitch. I would ask to join, but I can't be on a team with her," she points at Rea,"But I will fight you." She holds her hand out. "GUST" a tornado springs from her hand.

You expect me to dodge. Well I don't. I stand there and watch the tornado swirl towards me. I close my eyes, unable to move my legs. I feel a pleasant breeze, then it's gone. I open my eyes. The tornado is behind me, and I'm still intact.

Rea laughs. "Pidgey, don't you know? Every 2/3 attacks go through a ghost type Moemon!"

"What?! But that's cheating!" Rea just shrugs.

I hold my hand up. _Mind I need help. Don't fail me now._

_ Night Shade._

_ Okay deep voice, thanks for the suggestion._

"Night Shade!" I yell. Black lighting shoots from my hand, and hits Pidgey. The bird Moemon flies back and hits the ground, unconscious.

"That went well," I say. We run past Pidgey, and enter a large clearing. In the center are stairs going down. I brush it off as 'mystery dungeon thing'.

"Hey look!" Rea yells. She's holding a bright red seed. "It's a blast seed. If you eat it you can breathe fire."

"We have to save Caterpie, not pick up seeds." I walk down the stairs. It went on like this. Pidgey would attack us, we knock them out. We went down stairs, until we reached B3 floor.

"Caterpie should be heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee!" I scream because I fell down a hole. "YOMA!" Rea screams, and jumps after me. We hit the ground. Well, I hit the ground, and Rea landed on my stomach. She giggles. "Like what you see?" I look up. Rea's legs are open, and she's not wearing underwear. I quickly look away. I notice a figure in the darkness.

I jump up, and Rea falls. "Show yourself," I yell in my manliest voice. A little girl walks out. She wore a green sweater and green sweat pants with yellow rings on the edges. She's barefoot. Her hair is short and green, and she has a double ahoge.

"I'm Caterpie," she shyly whispers. _She's cute._

"Caterpie, we're here to rescue you!" Rea screams. Again.

"Oh good. But… can you guys fly?"

We're silent for a few moments. "I can levitate, but not fly."

"I can fly," Rea says.

"Really?" we both say. Rea then glows yellow. When she stops glowing, her ahoge, hoodie, and eyes are yellow. Her twin tails are curling. "This is my Fan form." I notice that she's levitating. And her boobs are bigger.

"Let's go!" she grabs our hands, and pushes her feet off the ground, and we shoot out of the hole. We fly so high, we burst through the roof of the dungeon. Rea flies towards where we left Butterfree.

################################################## ##############

"Thank you!" Butterfree hugs Caterpie tightly. I'm smiling. "Glad to help," we say.

Caterpie stares at me with glowing eyes. "Cool…" she says. We wave good bye as they leave the forest.

"Rea, I'll join your Rescue team."

She looks happy.

"If we can help Moemon like that, I'll join."

"We have to make a pact."

I sigh. "I know." I grab her face, and push my lips against hers. She slides her tongue into my mouth, and our tongues fight each other. She pulls away, gasping, and takes her hoodie off. Her boobs are still large, she's still in fan form. I grab them and lick her nipples. She moans, and grabs my hardening cock.

I take my shorts off, and my dick springs forward. As if she knew what to do, she goes on her knees and starts sucking on my dick like a vacuum. I almost came in her mouth. I groan, and she stops. She turns around, her small ass sticking in the air. I guide my dick towards her vagina, and stick it in. she doesn't even flinch as her hymen is broken. I sit like that, then start moving my hips. With every thrust, she moans. Rea enjoys this. I reach around and grab her boobs. "I'm gonna cum," I whisper in her ear.

"Cum inside of me." I squeeze her boobs tighter, and cum. When I'm done, Rea falls to the ground. "That felt really good, she says. I lie down next to her. "This is your first time?" she nods.

"You felt like an expert." She smiles.

"What's our team name?" I think for a while. "Team Shadow."

"Team Shadow," she whispers, falling asleep.

I know, sucky lemon. And I gave Rea the power to change Rotom forms, since there's no technology. Also, I would like suggestions for who should join team shadow. Who else thinks that Yoma's mind is being suspicious?

Next Chapter: Team Base and New recruit. (This will be another long Chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two has another lemon, but is mostly a plot chapter. Please give more reviews.

Septentrion Euchoreutes: Yoma is supposed to be a badass. And his mask is a power booster, so his ineffective ghost type moves can work on Pidgey and other normal types. And Black Lightning!

Chapter two: Team base and New recruit

"Do you have anywhere to stay," Rea was in normal form, fully dressed thank you very much, and I was putting my cloak back on. It had two bones, parallel of each other, on the back.

"No," I say quickly. Talking to Rea hurt my head.

"Well, since we're a team now, we can use my old house as a secret base." She grabs my hand. "Let's go."

We leave the forest that leads to Tiny Woods, and enter a plain with a dirt path. The path leads to a rundown Japanese style house. "Isn't your house a little…" I look for the right word. "Trashy?"

She says this with the most seriousness I've ever seen her with, I swear. "I'm a ghost. I'm comfortable in places like this." _This girl is weird._

The inside is like the outside- trashy. But there's a surprisingly clean bed. Two of them, in fact. I suddenly felt really tired. Rea points at which bed is hers. "You can climb in with me if you want," she winks at me. I turn away, and crawl into the 'Yoma' bed. Yes, I name inanimate objects. My cloak is Grim. And my mask-hat is Reaper. My eye patch is Jack Sparrow.

I fall asleep, fatigue taking control of me. I let it, which I usually don't. I usually tell fatigue to fu** off.

################################################## ###########################

I sleep a dreamless sleep, my favorite kind, so I'm not bothered by images that I'll forget when I wake up. I keep my eye closed, I want to relax some before Rea starts yelling again. Then I notice, my shorts are down, and my dick is out. And something wet is sliding on it. I open my eye, and see Rea, naked, straddling my hips, bouncing in a euphoric state. She's in normal form, so she's flat, but she's facing away from me, and her ass is pretty big. It bounced in sync with her. I'm transfixed by it, and my hand moves on its own. I spank one of her cheeks, leaving a red mark on the pale skin. She yells in pleasure, and turns her head towards me. Not at all surprised, she says "That felt good."

"What are you doing?" honestly, it feels good, but I remember our deal. About how I would only join if we got to help people.

Rea shrugs, and still bouncing, says "I checked the mail box, and we got no job requests," she moans as I spank her other cheek, just because, and continues. "We did get our Rescue Team starter kit." She points at the bag on the chipped table. Satisfied, I grab her legs and thrust into her. She moans for a long time, and her vagina clenches on my dick. "I'm gonna cum!" she screams. Her juices flow onto my cock. I groan, and shoot up into her. She gets off of me, and I give both her ass cheeks a slap. They jiggle. She turns to me. "That feels so good," she slurs like she's drunk.

I shrug, and pull my clothes on. Rea pulls her hoodie on. We hear wings flapping. We look at each other, and run out the door. A winged Moemon is flying away. Rea checks the mailbox, and pulls out a letter. She hands it to me. "Team leader reads the mail."

I'm beginning to think I have a lot to do. I take the letter, and open it.

_BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ_

_I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE_

_PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP._

_MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE._

_A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON…_

_AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE_

_IT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR MAGNETON. IT'S INCOMPLETE. _

_WE NEED HELP._

_BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ_

_FROM MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND._

I read the letter out loud. Rea looks like she's in deep thought. She then yells "LETS HELP!''

"I planned on it." We go inside. Rea puts the bag on her shoulder. She hands me a badge. "Leader wears this."

We take the dirt path to a cave. Two Moemon, Magnemites, waited at the entrance. They wear a gray body suit, and have short gray hair. They have an eye patch with a cross on it, and a screw shaped hat. On their hips were magnets, and they wore dark grey boots. Their eyes are coal black. They turn to us.

"This is Thunderwave cave. Our friend is on B6 floor. Should be easy for a boy." Word travels fast. Rea and I nod. And enter the cave. Instantly, we're attacked by a Moemon. She wore a purple hoodie and shorts, and had a purple tail and rat ears. She has short purple hair.

"Rescue teams don't belong here," she says. "I, Rattata, will defend my home."

Rea and I exchange glances. "You want to deal with her?"

Rea doesn't answer, and holds her hand up. "Thundershock."

A bolt of lightning hits Rattata, and she falls. We continue.

We collect items, fight Moemon, level up, and go down stairs. On the fifth floor, a Moemon blocks the stairs. She had orange eyes, and wears a gray fur like dress. She has a gray tail, and gray hair in a ponytail. Wolf ears sprout from her head.

"I'm Poochyena, the Stair guardian. Defeat me if you want to pass me." She runs, and is suddenly in front of Rea. She jams her shoulder into Rea's stomach, yelling "Tackle!" Rea didn't have time to phase, so the attack knocks her back.

"Night Shade!" black lightning follows Poochyena. She howls, and my attack disappears. "Levitate," I say, and jump just as the Moemon tries to tackle me. Lightning hits Poochyena, and she falls to her knees. Rea is back on her feet.

I hit Poochyena with another night shade. She falls to her stomach. I land. Poochyena grabs my ankle. I almost scream. An orb of blue energy hits my stomach. "Hidden power." I fly back, and hit one of the walls. Rea, angry, screams. Poochyena grabs her sensitive ears, and I realize that she's using Uproar. Poochyena grabs some sand, and throws it at Rea. She inhales some, and starts coughing, and a Hidden Power hits Rea. She tries to get up, but Poochyena punches her in the face. I try to remove myself from the crater in the wall, but I can't move. I can only watch as she beats up my partner. She prepares to use Hidden Power, the sphere already forming.

I'm angry. I feel power build up in me. My eye hurts, and I know it's glowing. "Disable," I whisper. The sphere disappears. Poochyena looks confused, and tries to create another sphere. Rea looks at me in realization.

I learned a new move.

While Poochyena is still trying to launch a Hidden Power, I create a Night Shade, and hit her. She falls, unconscious.

Rea walks up to me. "Thanks," she's blushing. I shrug.

"Anything for my partner."

We go down the last flights of steps.

################################################## ########

Two Magnemites were stuck together. When they saw us they grew excited. We pulled them apart, and I used the badge to teleport us to the entrance. We disappear in a flash of blue light. The four Magnemites hugged, and the Magnemites gave us an Oran berry, and 200 poke.

"Can we join your team?" one of the Magnemites asked. Everyone looked at me. I was the leader after all.

"Sure," I shrug. I sure do shrug a lot.

"Lucky you, I bought an abandoned factory," Rea says, "You can live there unless we call you for missions."

'' Okay,'' Magnemite looks happy.

"So what's my name?"

"Maribel," I had this name ready.

"Time for a pact," Rea says. I sigh. I feel like I'll be having sex often. And sighing. And shrugging.

Another chapter ends. Next chapter is a lemon chapter. Please, R&R.

Next chapter: Lemons and Friend areas.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to do a lot of lemon chapters, so don't judge. This chapter has a lot of lemons. Also, I'm going to give Yoma some moves that he can't learn, but they won't be overpowered.

Chapter 3: Lemons and Friend Areas

"Do you want me to start?" we were at our base, and Maribel was lying on my bed. We were all naked, even Rea in her Fan form.

"I'm not ready!" Maribel yells, blushing. I sigh, and climb on top of her. "What are you mmmmph!" I pressed my lips against hers, and shoved my tongue into her mouth. She moans, and we kiss sloppily. I run my fingers against her flat chest, and her nipples are getting hard. I pull my head away.

"Um… Yoma?"

"What?"

"What's that?" she pointed at my dick. This was a lot easier with Rea, who knew what a dick was. "It's a dick. I stick it in you, and that's how I have sex."

"Does it feel good?"

Rea answers. "It pinches at first, but it feels amazing." She's quieter in fan form. "Oh."

I put it inside of her, and she screams as her hymen breaks. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

I start to thrust, and her screams of pain become moans of pleasure. Her normally neat hair started to spread with each thrust. "Oh god…" she says. Her pussy shocked my dick, and it felt good, and I started thrusting harder. She screams "IM CUMMING!" Her juices spray on my dick. Maribel relaxes.

"Am I done?"

"Not until you come in me." Maribel is on all fours, her ass pointing towards me. Her ass is almost as big as Normal Rea's ass. I look at Rea. Her hand is moving furiously between her legs. I shrug, and put my dick back inside of Maribel. She moans.

I thrust harder than the first time. Her ass shakes, and she moans. I slap her butt, and they jiggle even more. I start spanking her with every thrust. She's moaning like crazy, and Rea lets out a moan.

"I'm gonna cum," I say.

"Cum inside of me." Maribel moans again as cum shoots inside of her.

Maribel falls asleep, and I go over to Rea's bed. Her legs are spread, and my dick was still hard.

"How did you know what I wanted?"

"You took your clothes off."

"Ah."

We kissed, and I put myself inside of her. I began thrusting, and she moaned into my mouth. I grabbed her breast, squeezing as tight as I could.

Without warning, I came. Her vagina didn't even have to clench.

"That was too fast," she complains as I pull out.

"I'm exhausted."

"Yoma…"

"Take Maribel home. I'm going to Pelliper Office to get a job." On our way back, Rea took me to Moemon square. I was famous, the only boy and what not.

Rea sighs, and shifts back to normal form in a flash of blue light. Her hoodie is magically back on. I pull my shorts on.

"Killjoy…" she whispers.

"I heard that."

"Good, 'cause I said it." She picks up Maribel and leaves the base. I look at my 'home.' _I need to clean this place._

I shrug on my cloak, and leave. I see Rea walking east, towards the abandoned factory. I turn, and walk west. Towards the square.

Shops were in assorted places. The Kelceon sisters shop was just opening, Kangashkan's item storage was shiny and clean, Gulpin's link shop already had a customer, and the dojo was still, for some odd reason, closed. But something was different. The empty booth next to Persian's bank has a new Moemon in it.

She had pink hair, with a huge curling bang. She has black eyes, and wears a lace dress that clearly shows her large breasts. Out of her hair are pink bunny ears.

I made a beeline for her. She saw me coming, and had a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Wigglytuff. I sell friend areas." She isn't fazed by me being a boy.

"Friend Areas?"

"Have you ever wanted to recruit Moemon, but there was nowhere nearby for them to live? I can give you friend areas so this won't be a problem."

"How much?" I wanted the team to grow. And not for more sex.

Wigglytuff's smile turned sly. "All free."

"REALLY!"

"Under one condition."

"Of course," I let my head drop.

"You have to come here every week and have sex with me to pay it off."

"That's is?" that was simple, a small price to pay.

"Just to let you know, I'm not a virgin."

"So?"

"So it'll be wild."

Wigglytuff leads me into the backroom of the booth, which has a single futon. She throws me on to the futon, and her dress lifts above her head. Her large breasts bounce. She pulls my shorts down, and my erect dick smacks her chin.

She takes it in her mouth, and starts bobbing her head on my dick. She sucks her cheeks in. I grab her head, and guide it up and down. She moans.

"I'm cumming!" I shoot into her mouth. She swallows it all, and pulls her head up. Wigglytuff grabs her boobs, and they engulf my dick. She starts bobbing them up and down. It feels so good, I start to thrust into her breasts. She moans.

She removes her breasts, and impales herself on my dick. I grab her thighs and start thrusting into her. She screams "IT FEELS SO GOOD!" she starts bouncing in unison to my thrusts. I let her legs go and grab her breasts.

"I'm CUMMING!" we both yell. Her juices flow onto my dick as I shoot into her. Wigglytuff removes herself from my dick.

"I'll see you next week." She says.

No action in this one. The next chapter will have a large amount of fighting, and no lemons. R&R please!

Next Chapter: Yoma vs. Skarmory and the Steel Warrior

Bye-nee


End file.
